


A house to rest in-Drabble

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Tonks has a failed mission and ended up at a safe house.  Her life hangs in the hands of one of her school friends.





	A house to rest in-Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the pairing of Nymphadora Tonnks x Oliver Wood, via Suzi one of the Admins from the Facebook Group The Fairest Of The Rare. 
> 
> I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of these characters.

Tonks was looking at the Thin Mint cookie box and wondering what exactly they were. They seemed to be made of chocolate and something very Muggle. 

“Where did you get these cookies” she asked picking one up and biting it. “These are pretty good” 

“I got them from my Aunt, she sent me a care package from America they are called GirlScout cookies or something, amazing right!” Oliver said as he came into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

“How long did you need to crash here? I’ve made up the bed in the spare room. Will Remus be joining you as well? I am just asking so I know how long to keep the wards down.” He ask. 

“How did you know that, that was why I am here?” Her brow raised to match the tone of her voice she hoped it didn’t give her away. 

“I may be neutral in this war, but it doesn’t mean I don’t correspond with the Order. They sent word that you were out in the field and that should things go wrong on your mission you may seek out the safe house.” He responded.

“Oh well thank heavens they had peace of mind to let you know, and no to answer your question He won’t be coming. He currently has some notion in his mind that dating me is wrong because he’s “older “and was a professor and all that jazz.” She quoted with her fingers.

“Very well then. Follow me, your bathroom is here and your bedroom is here, inside the bathroom behind the door is a closet, all towels and extra sets of clothes are in there, I’m sure you may find something. While you wash up, I will send an encryption to Kingsley and let them know you’ve arrived and are safe. I’ll be up around 8 like I am every morning. I’ll make some breakfast but don’t feel like you have to be there. You are welcome to anything during your stay here.” He motioned into the bathroom with one hand and the guest bed with another. 

“Thank you, and when does Flint come home?” She pondered, raising that pink eyebrow of hers.

“ Marcus will be home in an hour. While he’s been down this path before with me, he is not used to our bunch of friends. So if you hear the floo please give me time to explain to him what’s going on before coming out.” He said stepping away from the bathroom and giving her room to walk down in the hall way. 

“Alright. Hey Oli, I just want to say thank you so much.” She caught him off guard by throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug before she disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
